


Birthday Wishes

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week Day Six: KidsWeiss' tenth birthday is the worst yet, and when she escapes her father's party to try to find some solace in the gardens she discovers the cutest little puppy.





	Birthday Wishes

Weiss sat very still on the gazebo's bench. She didn't want to get her beautiful dress dirty. It was a simple white thing, but it was her very favorite, and even if it wasn't her father would punish her terribly if she dirtied it.

It was her tenth birthday, and like every year the only people present were her family and her father's colleagues. Actually, it was even worse than past years, as Winter was gone and hadn't even sent her a message, and she had finally found out why her father never cared for her and her mother drank so much. Her father hated her mother, hated her and her sister, hated… just hated.

Why? What did she ever do wrong? Why couldn't she have friends like the people in the books Mr. Klein gave her? Why couldn't her parents love her?

There was a small barking sound, and Weiss looked up. Standing in front of her was the most adorable puppy she had ever seen in her life. It was a tiny thing, obviously both a small breed and very young, but it stared up at her with very intelligent eyes.

“H-hello,” Weiss said.

It barked and trundled forward on its little feet.

“Oh!” Weiss gasped as it stopped right in front of her. “You're so cute! But I- I shouldn't get my dress dirty…”

After a long hesitation Weiss couldn't resist any longer, leaning down and rubbing the top of the dog's head. “Oh, you are too cute! Yes you are, yes you are! Are you going to be my friend?”

The dog barked, and she grinned, her face hurting from the unaccustomed expression. Just as she was starting to really enjoy herself the dog backed off and ran away. She stood up and ran after it, not wanting to lose her potential friend. “Wait come back!”

The dog looked back at her and barked, before running across the grounds. Weiss focused on him, not even looking at where she was going as she tried to keep up with the surprisingly fast puppy. Soon she was panting as she ran harder than she ever had before, until she was stopped by the large hedge at the edge of her family's estate.

The dog had run under the hedge, and she hesitated. The only way to follow would be to get down on her belly and wriggle through the tiny gap the puppy had used, and doing so would not only soil her dress, but also likely tear it. She had also never set foot outside of the family estate before, having been told over and over again that it was too dangerous.

She hesitated for a while, unsure of what she should do, when she heard a bark from the other side of the hedge. The puppy was waiting for, and she decided that she couldn't let him down. After all, he might become her first ever friend!

After taking a deep breath Weiss laid down and forced herself under the bush. It was even tighter than she had expected, but she had a very small frame for a ten year old, and with only a few scratches she managed to come out the other side.

“Whoa,” she gasped.

The forest beyond the estate was even more beautiful than it had looked outside of her window. She probably would've spent much longer staring up at the natural trees, which looked so different from the carefully pruned and tended ones on her family's estate, if the puppy hadn't barked again and taken off into the forest.

“Wait for me!” Weiss shouted, sprinting after him. She ran deeper and deeper into the trees, not paying any attention to where she was going or the way back, simply determined to keep following the cute little creature. Finally it came to a stop, and when it did she ran right up to it. “There… there you… are!”

“Who're you?” someone asked.

Weiss looked up to find a little girl of perhaps eight, with a red hooded cloak over her black dress and bright silver eyes. She had never seen eyes as beautiful as those, and she had to shake herself before she was able to respond. “How- how rude! If you're going to greet someone you should introduce yourself first!”

“Really?” the other girl asked.

“Of course!” Weiss said, putting her nose in the air. “Everyone knows that!”

“Oh,” she said, before smiling shyly. “But… mommy said I shouldn't tell mortals my name.”

“Well… well then I won't tell you my name, either!” Weiss said, not sure exactly what the girl meant by mortals.

“But then we can't be friends,” the girl pouted.

Weiss turned her back on the girl. “Who said I wanted to be your friend, anyway.”

The girl sniffled, but Weiss refused to turn back around. “But I don't have any friends besides my sister.”

Weiss felt her stomach churn. “My sister left, and now I don't have anybody but our butler. But… you've got the dog don't you?”

The girl smiled. “Yeah… he's the best doggy in the world. His name's Zwei!”

“Hello, Zwei,” Weiss said, crouching down and petting the dog again. “You're the cutest little dog in the whole wide world!”

The other girl bit her lip. “You know… I'm not 'sposed to tell strangers my name, but you're Zwei's friend, so that means you're already kind of a friend.”

Weiss wasn't sure she followed that logic, but even though the other girl was silly she seemed really nice. “Well, if Zwei's both of our friend, then I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me your name.”

She nodded. “Yeah! I'm Ruby Rose!”

Weiss smiled. “I'm Weiss Schnee!”

“Do you wanna play?” Ruby asked.

“Okay,” Weiss said. Ruby grabbed her hand and started to drag her away to go play. “Wait, what are you doing, you dolt!”

Weiss tried to stay proper, but slowly Ruby wore her down. Before she knew what she was doing she was running and laughing through the trees, picking flowers and berries, and even catching frogs in a pond. She found herself laughing and laughing, and for the first time in her life she was truly free and happy.

Eventually the sun set, and the two girls found a fallen log to sit on in a clearing and stare up at the stars. “This was the best day ever,” Ruby said, breaking the happy silence.

“Yeah,” Weiss said. “I've never had a friend before.”

“Well, now you've got a best friend!” Ruby said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“O-okay,” Weiss said shyly.

“Hey look, a shooting star!” Ruby said. “Mortals can make wishes on shooting stars!”

Weiss thought that Ruby was very excited about something that her father would say was silly like wishes, but Ruby was excited by a lot of strange things. Still, she knew what she wanted more than anything else in the world. “Then… then I wish we could stay together forever!”

Ruby grinned. “Alright! Then if we're gonna be together forever I should take you to meet my mommy! She's the Queen of Summer, and she's the best!”

Ruby stood and took Weiss' hand, leading her deeper into the woods.

The Schnee family never found a trace of Weiss, and even the police dogs couldn't find any signs of her. Weiss' disappearance would remain an unsolved mystery, with only her older sister Winter truly mourning her. Slowly life moved on, and her parents eventually began to act as though she had never even existed, although Jacques was even angrier than before, and Willow drank even more heavily.

Winter could never forget her sister, however, and she always wondered if she was would still be there if she hadn't left home. She thought of her often, but strangely the thing that brought her comfort happened on the anniversary of her disappearance. Each year on Weiss' birthday Winter would fall asleep and dream of her little sister smiling and happy, and in the morning she would awaken to find rose petals on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to write something sinister (I almost did a creepy Alice in Wonderland homage) or sweet (with Zwei introducing her to the kids in the neighborhood). Instead I split the difference with a faerie related... something.


End file.
